nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Test of Courage (easter egg)
Test of Courage is an easter egg in the Zombie map Test of Courage. It centres around four survivors trying to activate a teleporter prototype in a secret 935 test laboratory underneath the large woods in the centre of the map. The reward for completing it is obtaining four s, the "Passing Grade" achievement, and a profile picture of a zombie in . Like , this one can be completed on Solo and Co-Op as it has a different process for each mode. Despite that, the first three steps are the same for both. Once the easter egg is completed, players can either step inside the teleporter and pay to end the game (which shows the "time survived" afterwards) or continue to play until they get downed. Solo process First Step A fusebox in the basement of Reflection contains a few buttons. Pushing the red button on it after the power is turned on will sound an alarm. After this, an will contact the survivors and instruct them on the next steps. Second Step The voice will instruct the players to build a turbine to charge a device powered by 115. The pieces are the same ones as the TranZit variant, and can be found in various places around the map. *The fan can be found: **on a shelf in the Intimidation bus station. **on the theatre podium. *The manikin torso can be found: **behind the check-in counter of Reflection. **in the storage room of Enlightenment. *The tail can be found: **on top of a tent of a Campsite. **on the desk adjacent to the power switch. After that, the player can build the device at a work bench outside of the supermarket. Third Step After building the turbine, the voice tells the players that the special lab will only open when the clock tower (found in Wisdom) says 1:15. In order to move the hands of the clock, the player must use the Thundergun and shoot the clock to change the time. Fourth Step The fourth step requires the player to return to the campsite and go into the passage way in-between the two tents. Once inside, the player must place the turbine up to the teleporter and charge the teleporter. Fifth Step Once the teleporter is finished charging, the voice instructs the players to find a meteor infused with 115 to enhance it's power. *The meteor will be found: **Where the meteor is found in the original starting room. **Inside the bar of Wisdom. **In the hallway of Reflection. Once found, the player must throw a 115-Assaulter Grenade to knock off a piece of the meteor. Final Step Once you place the meteor inside of the teleporter, the voice will tell them that it is missing one crucial part. The player must now lead a Deviation into the teleporter, and shoot it with the Ray Gun. This will overload the teleporter, and allow it to be used. Following this step, the player will get the achievement, Winter's Howl and profile picture. Co-op process First Step A fusebox in the basement of Reflection contains a few buttons. Pushing the red button on it after the power is turned on will sound an alarm. After this, an will contact the survivors and instruct them on the next steps. Second Step The voice will instruct the players to build a turbine to charge a device powered by 115. The pieces are the same ones as the TranZit variant, and can be found in various places around the map. Only one person should carry the turbine, as there are other things that need to be placed. *The fan can be found: **on a shelf in the Intimidation bus station. **on the theatre podium. *The manikin torso can be found: **behind the check-in counter of Reflection. **in the storage room of Enlightenment. *The tail can be found: **on top of a tent of a Campsite. **on the desk adjacent to the power switch. After that, the player can build the device at a work bench outside of the supermarket. Third Step After building the turbine, the voice tells the players that the special lab will only open when the clock tower (found in Wisdom) says 1:15. In order to move the hands of the clock, the player must use the and shoot the clock to change the time. At this step, players are more likely to get the Thundergun from the Mystery Box. Fourth Step Inside of Experience is a large stereo. One player should pick it up, and place it on the work bench outside of the house alongside the Turbine. One player should pick up the new "Sonar Turbine". Fifth Step The voice tells the survivors that it cannot fully reach the group. Someone should place a Sonar Turbine and another player should throw a directly at it. This will charge 115, and unleash a large shockwave. At this step, players are more likely to gain the Monkey Bomb from the Mystery Box. Sixth Step A large yellow light will appear in the parking lot of Reflection. Players must make a Crawler Zombie explode inside the light, and have a normal Zombie run into it. This will make the zombie explode, and the voice will now be heard more clearly. Seventh Step The voice instructs the players to find a meteor infused with 115 to enhance a teleporter's power and unleash them from the Aether. *The meteor will be found: **Where the meteor is found in the original starting room. **Inside the bar of Wisdom. **In the hallway of Reflection Once found, the player must throw a 115-Assaulter Grenade to knock off a piece of the meteor. Eighth Step Players must go to the teleporter underneath the Campsite and place the meteor inside of it. The Nova Gas from the dead Crawler Zombie will spawn around the meteor once placed, and it will start to unleash green sparks. Final Step All players must throw a 115-Maxihawk and light the meteor on fire. The voice then says the survivors must place another Sonar Turbine in the teleporter and it will grant every player the rewards. The cost to use the teleporter is 10000p (10000 x Number of players). One player does not need to pay this, as all players can pay 10000 points at different times. Note, not all players must hit the meteor. One player can hit the meteor "p" (the amount of players) times. Category:Easter Eggs Category:Future's Fortune Easter Eggs